Family Secret
by im-a-cool-cat
Summary: There is a great power that runs through the Rosso family. It is kept a secret until the day comes that it can be released into one of the children. This child will be the most powerful wizard in the world but, will be doomed to isolation in a cell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

WTF

Suddenly, every window in the room broke and wizards in long black cloaks with their hoods up surrounded them.

"Alex Rosso you are under arrest," said a man with his hood up walking towards Alex and putting thick leather manacles on her wrists. The Rosso family was in so much shock that it took them a couple of minutes to react, and then it was Teresa that spoke first.

"What did you do?" asked her mom.

Yeah I know short but there will be more I promise. This is going to be way out of character for Alex and everybody else but I go this idea so I'll try to explain it as much as possible. This is in a universe where Alex never met Dean in her high school. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

"I.. I….Nothing I haven't done anything," said Alex after a couple of seconds.

"You are correct," said the wizard that put the manacles on Alex "she hasn't done anything yet."

"Then why are you taking her? You can't just push your way into my house and try to take my daughter for no reason," said Theresa going to stand in-between Alex and the man in the hood.

"Theresa don't," said Jerry reaching out to stop her.

"Jerry they're threatening to take our dau…" Theresa started to say as she turned around and saw the serious face her husband had. "And you know, why," she finished.

"Dad," said Justin "what haven't you told us?"

"Ohh yes, there is a big family secret that your father hasn't told you," said the man stepping to face Jerry. "I was hoping, no dreaming, that I would be the one that with the opportunity to tell your family of the dirty little secret they inherited. Thank you for giving me the chance."

"Wait you sound familiar," said Alex trying to figure out whom the man underneath the hood was. "I know who you are," she said suddenly her eyes widening with surprise.

"It took you long enough Alex," said Ronaldo lowering his hood. "But, that isn't a big surprise. But if you wanted one I have a surprise for you and your family."

"Aren't you supposed to be in prison," said Max.

"Yes, but that was before I repented my evilness and joined the wizard council," said Ronaldo.

"That can't happen," said Justin.

"Let us not get caught up with formalities. Don't you want to know why I get to drag little Alex away for you," Ronaldo replied.

"If you or my husband don't tell me what is going on I swear I will make you tell me," said Theresa.

"No need," said Ronaldo "I will explain everything.

Alright here is chapter two hope you guys enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

"I would really like to hear this big secret sometime today," said Alex.

"Be quiet," said Ronaldo. "Fine the beginning. Every five hundred years a Rosso is born that has extraordinary power. Yet this power is so great that many wizards have come to fear it. For good reason to, at first the chosen Rosso was a great force of good but as time went on their views became to warp and they began to think only of destruction. No matter how well their parents, grandparents, or professors taught them they would always turn evil. They saw themselves as better than every wizard and human on earth. Then one of the worst Rosso to ever walk the earth was born. He almost singlehandedly brought around the destruction of the world. The day that he was brought down many wizards as well as humans died. So, a council of wizards got together and voted to take away the power of that certain Rosso, but it was soon discovered that we could not contain the magic for long and it would break through and the wizard would release more destruction than ever before. Finally it was decided that once the Rosso in question came of age their power would be given back to them and they would be imprisoned for the rest of their life to insure that no harm came to the world."

"Wait, you think Alex is this presumed wizard that is going to turn evil and destroy the world. She doesn't even take homework seriously," said Justin.

"That comes with taking their power, we also take away their drive, their want, and their ability to succed," said Ronaldo.

"My dad would have never let that happen," said Alex.

"Yeah," said Justin and Max at the same time.

"Ahh but he was there when they took your power away and he even helped alter your mind is that right Mr. Rosso," said Ronaldo turning to face Jerry.

"Our father would never do that," said Justin.

"Right, dad?" asked Max as he and the rest of the Rosso family turned to face Jerry. But by that time Jerry had moved to stand by the wizards in hoods.

"You let them alter our daughter's mind," yelled Teresa at him.

"There was nothing I could do," said Jerry. "I couldn't put her over the whole world."

"You could have given me a chance," said Alex staring at her father. "Just because they did doesn't mean I'm going to."

"Enough," said Ronaldo. "This is all very entertaining but I have a job to do. So, Alex Rosso are you ready to rot in prison like so many of your family before you?" Ronaldo grabbed Alex by the shoulders and started to lead her towards a chair that one of the other wizards had conjured.

"Don't touch her," said Justin stepping towards Ronaldo, his wand out.

"Move out of the way pest," said Ronaldo as his wand gave a bang and Justin flew backwards against the wall.

"Justin," yelled Alex as she broke free and started to run towards him. But before she could reach him two hooded wizards grabbed and dragged her to the chair where thick straps wrapped themselves around her legs, arms, neck and torso. Alex struggled against the bonds, but she could not move them.

"Leave her alone," she heard her mother and Max yell at the same time. Then there were a series of bangs and a couple of minutes later Max, Teresa, and Justin where dragged in front of Alex in chains.

"This was all very unnecessary," said Ronaldo looking around the room. "No matter how much you fought what is going to happen is going to happen."

"Go to hell," said Alex.

"Maybe later. So, are you ready to have your true potential unlocked," said Ronaldo stepping toward her a golden box in his hand. "And I assure you that you will not enjoy it. I hear it is unpleasant."

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"First, lets remove this," said Ronaldo, with a wave of his wand the strap around Alex's neck disappeared. "And one last thing," he reached into Alex's boot pulling out her wand. "You don't need this anymore" snapping the wand in half.

"You son of a …" started Alex before a slap from Ronaldo stopped her. Her head jerked to the side casing her to bite her tongue.

"Leave her alone," Justin surged forward but was roughly pulled back by the hooded wizards.

"Language," said Ronaldo gripping her chin and forcing Alex to face him. She spat in his face. "Fine," he continued as he wiped his face. "I think everything is ready. Bring me the box." One of the hooded wizards stepped forward holding a small box. It was made of iron and plastic with chains wrapped around it. "Now," said Ronaldo "let us see the true potential of Alex Russo." He carefully unlocked and opened the box.

Slowly a ball of gold light rose from it and stayed suspended in mid air inches above its container. It began to expand into a thunderstorm. Lightning flashed and the wind ripped through the air. Hail and rain begin pelt down. Ronaldo, the hooded wizards, and the Russo family tried to shield themselves from the onslaught. Suddenly the storm started crumple into itself and once again became a ball. It shot towards Alex and hit her squarely in the chest. She was engulfed in gold light.

"Good luck, Russo," Alex heard Ronaldo say before she was blinded by pain. She could feel the straps cut into her wrists, but she continued to struggle any thing to stop the pain that coursed through her body. Blood began to drip down the armrest and make a small pool on the floor.

"Alex, stop!" Yelled Justin as the straps around her ankles began to cut into her flesh adding more blood to the floor. Suddenly the light disappeared and Alex relaxed unconscious.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," said Ronaldo as he made the straps disappear and let her fall face forward on the ground. "Lets go we wouldn't want Alex to miss a single moment of her life sentence." Two hooded wizards stepped forward, place their hands under her upper arm and lifter her up. Alex's feet dragged on the floor and chin rested on her chest. Another wizard shackled her wrist together. "It was fun Russo family but I'm afraid that I have to go. Feel free to visit Alex any time you want. Though we'll have to keep her unconscious so she won't know if you do."

"You won't take her," said Justin finally shaking off the wizards that held him back and tackling Ronaldo. Ronaldo quickly kicked Justin off of him and got to his feet.

"I could kill you right now and say it was in self-defense," said Ronaldo pointing his wand down at Justin. "You would be dead and Alex would still go to jail. Please do something else to make me kill you." Ronaldo suddenly stopped as he heard a soft laugh. He turned towards Alex. "What's so funny," said Ronaldo walking towards Alex and lifting her chin so she was facing him.

"I think it's funny that you think you're taking me in," said Alex.

"I should be laughing because that's exactly what I'm going to do," said Ronald.

"You," said Alex as she disappeared and reappeared on the far end of the room. The hooded wizards began to shoot spells where she was standing. "Have no clue," she continued as she appeared on the other side of the room. Confused the wizards point their wands towards that part of the room. Suddenly she appeared behind Ronaldo and whispered into his ear, "how much power I have." Ronald spun around to face her.

"You're supposed to be unconscious," he said raising his wand and sending a spell straight at Alex.

"You should have checked," Alex said as the spell went through and exploded on the wall behind her. "And this is a warning before I leave if you try to lay a hand on my family I will go after you," she said as she lifted her hand and summoned the pieces of her wand. Then she was gone.

Sorry this took so long my computer broke and then when I went to continue the story I really didn't know what I do. I know this chapter is horrible but just bare with me I'm back on track.

Please review and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex appears in a dark alleyway. The noise from the cars on the main road thunder through her head as she struggles to find her bearings. She walks towards the bright lights of the speeding cars. She collapses to her knees. A wave of nausea hits her as she throws up. Her knees burn from the fall. She wipes her mouth with the back of her wrist and gets to her feet. She's able to take a couple of steps before her legs gave way again. Alex rolls onto her back and stares up at the night sky. The stars dance above her as she slips into the darkness that gathers around her.

Ronaldo paces around the wreaked Russo living room. A wizard appears in front of him. "We can't track her," he says. Rage flashes in Ronaldo's eyes before they rest on Justin.

"It's fine, she's eventually going to look for her family."

"And if she doesn't," asks the wizard.

"There are other agents out looking for her." Ronaldo raises his hood. "Collect the family and bring them to base. They'll keep Alex's cell warm for her."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still nothing.

Alex's throbbing head wakes her. She can feel bandages wrapped around her bleeding wounds. Lights dance in front of her closed eyelids. Her hand massages her right temple. Suddenly, the clattering of pots makes it through the pain and she instantly tenses.

"I saw you move," a voice says. Alex's jumps up as her eyes snap open. She tries hard to fight the dizzy spell that washes over her but begins to slip back into darkness. As she falls she can hear the voice and forces herself to concentrate on it. Her mind clears and she is able to regain control. She opens her eyes to the afternoon sun blazing down on her through a creaked window. "Are you okay?" Alex looks up into the face of a boy around her age. His brown hair and eyes shine in the sunlight. She takes in his face before she realizes that she's in his arms. The boy realizes the position they are in and gently helps her into a sitting position. "I'm not going to hurt you," he says as he backs away.

"Where am I?" Alex asks as she steadies herself. She tires to summon her magic but the fatigue on her body is too great. Suddenly, the door to the room bursts open and a flash of color runs into the room.

"Dean," the girl says but notices Alex on the floor. "You're awake. I'm so happy. My name is Harper. Are you feeling okay? What's your name? How old are you? Do you like soup?" Harper stops to take a breath. She is about to start again but notices Alex tense up.

"What did you do?" asks Harper turning to Dean.

"She just woke up," said Dean backing away from Harper. Alex sways as she gets to her feet but is able to stand.

"Where am I?" she asks again.

"You're at our place," says Harper as she looks around. It was a small apartment room furnished only with a small table.

"How did I get here?"

"We found you," answers Harper smiling and taking a step towards Alex.

"Why didn't you take me to the hospital?" she asks as she takes a step back.

"If we did then we'd probably be in the back of a social service van right now," interrupts Dean. "And we don't have to explain ourselves to a street junkie."

"I'm not a junkie," said Alex taking a step towards Dean. She begins to sway and Dean reaches out to steady her. "Don't touch me!" yells Alex as she steadies herself.

"If you're not a junkie why where you passed out in an ally?" Dean asks raising his voice to match Alex's tone.

"I was-," suddenly everything that happened the night before slams back into Alex's memory and the floor rushes up to meet her. There is a jerk and she finds herself in Dean's arms. "I had problems at home."

Hey for those who have not lost faith in this story I am back and I will finish it.

Thank You


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverley Place or any of the characters.

"We need to change your bandages" Deans says as he looks down at Alex's wrist. The bindings were soaked through with blood.

"We tried to stop the bleeding but the cuts are deep," says Harper as she hands Dean clean wraps. Dean sets Alex back on the bed. The bandages come off and Alex sees the extent of the damage. Deep gashes extend all around her wrist. As if by instinct Alex pulls up her pants to check her ankles. The bandages there are also soaked through.

"What happened?" asks Dean.

"I…" Alex stops. Tears well up in here eyes as she tries to steady her breath.

"Dean! If she wants to take about it she'll tell us," scolds Harper. "He doesn't talk to many people."

Dean and Harper clean Alex's injuries and wrap them in clean bandages.

"Here" says Harper suddenly. Alex turns and sees her broken wand. "When we picked you up you wouldn't let go of it." Alex stares at her broken wand and she suddenly realizes her situation. She gets up so suddenly that Dean and Harper jump back a bit.

"I'm sorry I just intruded into your lives. I'll leave. Thank you for everything." Alex takes a step and dizziness washes over her. She grits her teeth and forces herself to take another. Suddenly a hand closes around her arm.

"You can't go," says Dean.

"I can't stay here."

"You're not well enough yet."

"Please stay. It's been a while since we had anybody with us" says Harper stepping in between Alex and the door. "You can't leave right now you would last."

"I'll do fine," says Alex as she tries to evade Harper. The arm around her arm tightens.

"Just stay until your injuries heal," says Dean.

"Please," adds Harper.

"Okay," says Alex as she sinks to the ground.

"Yes!" exclaims Harper as she bends down to hug Alex. There is a second before Alex returns the hug but as she does she stares down at her hands each holding a piece of her wand.

Here is chapter seven. Enjoy!


End file.
